


Среди чужих пространств и веков

by Peters_Tingle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peters_Tingle/pseuds/Peters_Tingle
Summary: "Ты понимаешь, что из-за меня мы все можем быть в опасности?""Да. И я всё ещё люблю тебя".
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	Среди чужих пространств и веков

А вдруг прикажет судьба расстаться,  
Опять прикажет судьба расстаться  
При свете звёзд на краю земли?

Не счесть разлук во вселенной этой,  
Не счесть потерь во вселенной этой,  
А вновь найти, любовь найти всегда нелегко!

И всё ж, тебя я ищу по свету,  
Опять тебя я ищу по свету,  
Ищу тебя среди чужих пространств и веков.

Приключения Электроников

***

— Локи, — тёплая ладонь перехватывает и сжимает запястье чародея. — Я знаю, у нас не было времени обсудить это, но…  
— План ужасный, — бросает бог, на секунду обернувшись. — Я в курсе.  
Тор снова тянет на себя, не позволяя сорваться с места.  
— Да стой же ты, ну. Неугомонный. Эй, — руки хватают плечи, покрытые пылью, резко разворачивают трикстера лицом к лицу со светловолосым богом.  
— Если он даст тебе выбор между твоей жизнью и моей, просто, знаешь, не рискуй собой.  
— И не собирался, — чародей улыбается так искренне, как только возможно. — Какую же чушь ты несёшь, — пара коротких смешков.  
— Иди сюда.  
Тор притягивает брата, похлопывая по спине, ощущает руки, кольцом обхватившие его чуть выше талии. Надеясь, что это не последний раз.  
— Не геройствуй без повода, — бросает Лафейсон прежде чем переглянуться напрощание.  
Не это. Совсем не это хотел сказать Тор. Нечто гораздо более значительное, для чего так долго искал подходящий момент. А теперь подходящего момента может никогда не подвернуться вовсе.  
» — Ты взбешён тем, что теперь я провожу большую часть времени среди дев?!  
— Я вовсе не взбешён, я неимоверно счастлив, что твое либидо наконец получило направление, отличное от рассечения голов!»  
А когда вообще всё это началось? С каких пор непонятная обида и злость (на самого себя или на брата — он уже плохо понимал) смешались с чувством всепоглощающей любви во что-то настолько сложное, что словами не выразить?  
Они были тогда подростками. Если, конечно, можно говорить о подростковом возрасте, когда тебе самому далеко за тысячу.  
Это тогда Локи впервые ощутил то самое отвратительное чувство зависти и блуждающей душевной боли. Но не потому, что оставался в тени брата. Нет. Они всё так же были близки. И это ранило только сильнее. Тора окружали девушки — хорошенькие и не очень, глупые и удивительно остроумные представительницы прекрасного пола. Одна из них, рано или поздно, заняла бы трон царицы Асгарда. Нет, не так. Она заняла бы место рядом с Тором. С «его» Тором. И некоторые из этих девушек, даже по меркам самого Бога Хитрости, были достойны стать царицами, достойны трона, власти и народной любви. Но быть в объятиях Одинсона, красть его поцелуи прямо с губ, сливаться в утехах… Боже, как чертовски глубоко резала по сердцу ножом одна мысль об этой возможности. Всё это копилось так глубоко, так отчаянно таилось в секрете, так долго выжигало изнутри. Даже иллюзии, созданные с помощью магии, не могут помочь, когда так хочется быть рядом, ещё ближе, всегда. Локи знал — прикосновения к оголённой плоти рук, от которых по всему телу разбегались крохотные электрические искры, не были настоящими прикосновениями; обжигающее кожу дыхание над ухом — не было дыханием живого существа — лишь фантомной материи; голубые глаза, в которых бушуют грозы — не были глазами, в которые правда можно заглянуть. Локи уверял себя, что всё пройдет, как только минует этот возраст. Возраст прошёл, а будоражащие сознание чувства не остыли ничуть. А Тору и в радость было внимание противоположного пола, как назло. Пока Тор, имея, в общем-то, полное право, заигрывал с очередной девчушкой, заправляя ей прядь рыжих волос за ушко или приставая с неуместными ласками, от которых она для вида кокетливо отшучивалась, Локи прятался за колоннами залов, закрывая рот ладонями, только бы не дать неуместному крику вырваться.  
» — Она доверила тебе свою жизнь, и теперь её нет!  
— Что ж ты не помог — сидел?!  
— А кто меня посадил, кто посадил?!  
— Сам знаешь, кто! — замах, рука, сжимающая ткань костюма в кулаке, — Она бы этого не желала.  
Мерцающие от слез глаза напротив. Невнятное движение головой и теплая, снисходительная улыбка.  
— Но вряд ли удивилась бы.»  
Сплошная злоба и взаимные упрёки, за которыми всё еще скрывались те два маленьких мальчика, бывшие когда-то совершенно неразлучны.  
Абсолютная невозможность справиться с чувствами и привести голову в порядок. Кто они? Враги, соперники, друзья, братья? Тор не мог понять. Безразличный предатель или верный соратник, кто сейчас Локи, какую роль он отыгрывает? Тор сердился на самого себя, когда чародей погибал на его глазах и сердился ещё больше, когда тот живой появлялся перед ним — просто потому, что вновь купился на эти трюки. Сердился и винил себя во всём, что натворил трикстер в Асгарде, Нью-Йорке, ведь это он не смог уберечь брата, он не помог, не поддержал, не понял, не заметил, не успел разглядеть.  
Ненавидел, но сердце облегчённо ликовало каждый раз, как только маг, внезапно вновь возникал в его жизни. Как только узнал, что Локи выжил, упав с Биврёста, как только разоблачил его под личиной отца, как только увидел живым на Сакааре. Сердце ликовало, когда он сам лежал еле живой, в когтях Хеллы и улыбался, просто потому, что здесь, просто потому что разглядел переливы знакомого шлема в толпе, просто потому, что распознал родной голос в порывах ветра.  
А затем… Затем встреча на корабле, несколько тихих ночей, проведённых как раньше, как в детстве — за долгими уютными беседами и рассматриванием звёзд. Несколько мирных вздохов и…  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

» — Послушай, — Лофт опускает взгляд в пол, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, — Мне… Нам… Мы должны обсудить одну… Вернее, я должен сказать нечто, — Локи на секунду замолкает, как только указательный палец брата касается его губ. — Нечто важное.  
— Если ты хочешь признаться, что забрал Тессеракт из хранилища, то я уже знаю.  
— Знаешь? — в голосе бога отчётливо звучит удивление и разочарование.  
— Да. С самой первой секунды, как ты появился на корабле. Но это, если честно, не так уж важно.  
— Как тебя понимать?  
Тор кидает быстрый взгляд в сторону чародея и мягко улыбается.  
— Душа твоя для тебя потёмки, Локи.  
Трикстер молчит, всё ещё ожидая ответа. Тор продолжает.  
— Я сказал, что это неважно, потому что сейчас ты сам хотел мне во всём признаться. А если б у тебя были планы на Куб, ты бы этого не сделал.  
— Но ты не мог быть уверен в этом с самого начала. — Снова возведение защиты, прежние «атакующие» интонации.  
— Уверен… Пожалуй, что не мог. Но я знал.»

Один вопрос, так и невысказанный. «Ты понимаешь, что из-за меня мы все можем быть в опасности?». Один ответ, который никто не собирался произносить на вопрос, которого не было: «Да. И я всё ещё люблю тебя».  
И вот теперь всполохи пламени вокруг. Стойкий запах гари, бьющий прямо в голову. Сплошная чехарда в мыслях и туман в глазах. Кулак вновь сжимает ткань на груди — так отчаянно, свирепо и вместе с тем бессильно. Грязные дрожащие пальцы касаются плеча. Разбитые губы целуют холодную влажную кожу на виске. И сил кричать уже не осталось. Только шептать в мольбах на ухо:  
«Пожалуйста, не надо»  
Как в детстве, когда они мальчишками играли в садах, только слёзно, неуверенно:  
«Ну вставай, вставай, я знаю, это не по-настоящему»  
«Локи, перестань притворяться, братик»  
И совсем-совсем тихое, но набатом бьющее в голове:  
«Я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста. Хоть это. Я люблю тебя, больше жизни».  
Нужного момента теперь не будет никогда. Будет только сожаление, горечь и воспоминания. Только поиск знакомых изумрудных глаз с небесными искрами, только попытка разглядеть знакомые черты лица в толпе, только странная тягучая тоска на душе, особенно сильная зимой, во время снегопада.

***

«Я видел всё в твоем взгляде»

До дрожи в сердце знакомый голос.  
Локи?  
«Из тебя плохой лжец»

Невозможно. Но где, как…

«Знаешь, мы ещё встретимся. Ты только, только не задерживайся слишком долго. Тысяча с лишним лет — срок порядочный»

Тор открывает глаза и резко сгибается на кровати, опуская голову меж коленей и стараясь восстановить дыхание.  
В голове эхом отдаются последние слова.

«Я буду ждать тебя»


End file.
